


Daisy

by WatchMeSoar13



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, I know Daisy isn't in this show, I'm just fitting her into the universe, I'm not even mad about that, New Relationship, because I love her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchMeSoar13/pseuds/WatchMeSoar13
Summary: A series of one- or two-shots fitting Daisy into the Ducktales 2017 universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Daisy. And I'm not upset that she's not in the show, I understand how that wouldn't really fit episodically and would draw attention away from what the show is about. But, that doesn't mean I can't find a place for her within this universe, separate and between the adventures.

Traffic ruined lives. Or maybe the universe was just letting Donald know he was hated. Again. 

Already fifteen minutes late to his new job, and he wasn’t going anywhere fast. He sat, gripping the steering wheel with one white-knuckled fist, and holding his cell phone to his ear with the other. He’d been on hold with his boss for sixteen minutes now. 

It was easing up just a bit, more touch-and-go than the snail crawl he’d been stuck in for a good lone while. Car horns blared from behind him. Someone drove up the edge of the road, trying to bypass traffic because they were obviously so much more important than the rest of these peasants. 

“Lousy, good-for-nothing—”

_“Excuse me?”_

Donald winced, but he wasn’t surprised. “Morning, boss. I wasn’t—”

_“Never mind. You’re late.”_

“Yes, I know, but traffic is—”

_“Your coworkers made it to work just fine.”_

Donald tried his darnedest not to let his frustration show over the phone. 

“I had to take my kids to school. Listen, traffic is letting up a bit. I’ll be there in ten minutes, tops. Please.” 

_“…Ten minutes, Duck.”_

Donald sighed, and stepped on the gas to follow the graciously moving traffic. “Thank you sir. I—”

Just then, Donald was jolted as his car was hit first from the back, and then rammed into the car in front of him. “Sonova—”

He looked at both cars, seeing the mortified driver behind him sitting behind the wheel, and the peeved looking woman leave the car in front of him, standing hands-on-hips and glaring. Donald sighed heavily.

In his ear, his boss spoke up again. _“That sounded like a crash.”_

“…I’m going to be more than ten minutes.”

_“You’re fired.”_

“I figured.”

He hung up without waiting for a response. The lady in front of him had figured out what had happened, and had thankfully shifted her focus onto the man who was actually at fault. In the current traffic standstill, she’d walked right on back and was having a very forceful chat with him. 

She let him be, for the moment, and started walking back to her car. Donald rolled down his window as she passed. 

“Anyone hurt?” He asked. 

“No,” she said. “Just some idiot texting. He’s lucky we weren’t going any faster.”

“He going to put up a fuss?”

“I don’t think so. Listen, traffic’s picking up again. As soon as we can move, pull over and we’ll all do the insurance/blame game thing.”

Donald, despite the circumstances, cracked a tiny smile. “Oh good, I love that game.”

The woman’s tense shoulders relaxed a fraction, and she huffed out a little laugh. She held out her hand for him to shake. “I’m Daisy.”

“Donald.”

She glanced up at the traffic movement slowly but surely making its way to them. “I guess I’ll be talking to you soon,” she said, and then went back to her car and got in.

Donald rolled his window up and waited for the traffic to move just that little bit. He should be steaming mad, but in all honestly, he wasn’t even surprised anymore by how unlucky he could be. Though, at least this time, the company he found himself with was rather pretty. 

…

…Nope. He wasn’t going there. 

The long line of cars inched forward enough for the three vehicles to pull off to the side. The tree of them exited their cars, all bracing against the bitter January wind. The man at fault—Lucas—was apologetic, but not nearly enough in the eyes Daisy. Don took no small amount of pleasure from watching her wring the guy out, watching him shrink into himself with every word she spoke. Honestly, it was impressive. 

At long last, she ended her tirade, and jabbed a delicate, forceful finger at his chest. “Go get your information. Right now.”

Lucas retreated a few steps. “Are you going to call the police?”

She and Donald exchanged a glance, and Don shook his head. “Not enough damage for that. Plus, I kind of just want to go home.”

Lucas scuttled away to retrieve his info, as did Donald and Daisy. The tree of them exchanged information. Lucas, still flighty, left as soon as he could. Donald sighed yet again and turned to take in the damage. Again. 

His car was screwed on both ends. The fender looked like it might come off after a few sharp turns and bumps. Though he’d be honest, if his insurance didn’t cover it, he’d probably just leave it as is. the thing ran, and he had other things to pay for first, thanks very much. 

He then looked at Daisy’s car. Her’s was less dented than his was, but there was an ugly scrape of paint and exposed metal marring the new-looking silver finish. He winced a bit. Daisy herself was texting, muttering under her breath, still agitated. Donald, without meaning to, chuckled. 

Daisy looked up. “What?”

Don cleared his throat. “Nothing. Sorry.”

Daisy, oddly, looked down and blushed just the slightest bit. “Sorry you had to see that. I try to keep my temper to myself.”

Oh, if she only knew. “Don’t worry about it. I know a thing or two about having a temper. Very impressive, by the way. I think you almost made him cry.”

Daisy looked startled. “Oh. Thank you. I think.”

They were quiet. Daisy pulled her coat closer around herself, and Donald was snapped to attention. 

“You should probably get going, I’m sure you don’t want to be late to…wherever you’re headed to.”

“Right, right. Traffic’s starting to move.”

“Yes, it is.”

She lingered for only a fraction of a second. “Well, goodbye, then. Good luck with your car.”

“Yeah. You too.”

And then she turned to leave. And as she was opening her driver’s side door, Donald, beyond his own rational thinking, found himself going with his gut instinct for the first time in years. 

“Daisy,” he called to her before she entered her car, “how’d you like to go for coffee sometime? With me?”

His nerves flared for all of half a second before she smiled at him. She pointed at the notecard in his hand which held her information. “You have my number,” she said, and hopped into her car and eased back into the lane.

Donald leaned against his abused car and watched her drive off. He then unlocked his phone and saved her as a new contact. _Daisy Duck._

This was a bad idea. Probably. He hadn’t even _tried_ to date since adopting the boys. 

He wasn’t nearly as nervous as he thought he’d be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a while after Donald and the boys move in with Scrooge. Yup, we're going to be jumping around in time a bit with these one-shot things.

Donald wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting. And he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little nervous.

He’d been seeing Daisy since the crash, and going on six months now, things were getting…well, serious. The whole issue with the houseboat and Scrooge had made seeing her a little harder than before—which had been a pain. Honestly, trying for any kind of discretion with three smart, nosey children was probably a bad idea. Donald was surprised he’d made it this long. 

But they’d find out eventually, and he’d rather they learn from him and not figure it out on their own. Truthfully, it was far passed time they knew. 

Plus, Daisy wanted to meet them. 

So, Donald headed down to dinner this evening with a purpose. And not that the meal had all but reached its end, he knew that there was no putting it off anymore. 

“Boys,” he said, before they’d left the table, “I, um. Have something to tell you.”

That sure got their attention—and that of Scrooge, Webby, Launchpad, and (to an extent) Mrs. Beakley as well, though Donald kept his focus on his boys. 

Huey looked immediately concerned. “Is everything alright, Uncle Donald?”

“Everything’s fine, don’t worry. I just—” he was suddenly acutely aware that he was sharing this information in front of Scrooge, who was listening intently from his seat at the head of the table. Ah, well. Nothing for it now. “I’ve been seeing someone.”

Silence reigned for a good few seconds, then all four children rioted at once. Donald could only catch bits and pieces of what they were saying. 

“Wait a second, like…a girlfriend?”

“That’s great, Uncle Donald!” 

“ _Ahhhh_ this is so exciting!”

“Who is it?”

Donald held up his hands. “Easy, settle down.” Mrs. Beakley attempted to reign in Webby but the girl’s excitement was palpable. Donald waited until everyone had stopped talking. “Her name is Daisy. We met a few months ago. Remember when I had to take the car in to be fixed?”

“Yeah.”

“She was in the car in front of me. We just kind of…anyway, we started, um. Spending time together.”

Webby was starry-eyed. Huey looked genuinely happy and supportive. Louie, true to form, only seemed vaguely impressed. Eh, he’d take it. 

But Dewey was skeptical. “Wait, that was like, a year ago.”

“Six months.” 

“Whatever,” he snapped. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Donald took a deep breath. “I was going to tell you before.” He, again, addressed his boys specifically. “You three had every right to know. I didn’t mean to hide it from you for so long, but then the thing with Atlantis, and moving in here,” he chanced a glance at Scrooge, but the man had yet to react. “I just…pushed it off. I’m sorry. But, she wants to meet you. I hope that’s okay.” Because he liked Daisy. Very much. But he knew, and she knew, that the kids came first. 

Thankfully, Huey wasted no time in voicing his approval. “Of course!” He said. “Oh, this is so exciting, Uncle Donald!” Don only chuckled and ruffled his hair.

Webby was enthusiastically nodding and bouncing on the balls of her feet, making incoherent squeaking noises. Donald chose to interpret that as a good sign. Louie shrugged, but smiled. “Sure. I’d love to meet the woman who decided she liked putting up with you.”

Donald shot back a deadpan “Thanks,” but he was smiling, too. His nerves flared again, though, when he turned to his usually outspoken kid. Dewey, face all scrunched up, hadn’t said anything yet on the matter of meeting Daisy. 

Donald ventured to say, “Dewey?” But, nothing. 

It was Scrooge who broke the silence. “Have her over,” he said. Donald tried his hardest to glean any sort of opinion from his facial expression, but the old man was staying perfectly neutral. “Invite her for dinner. She can meet all of us.”

The kids answered in the affirmative before Donald had the chance to process the suggestion. Huey hugged his uncle’s side, and said, “I can’t wait to meet her, Uncle Donald!”

Louie walked up to Webby and placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder, easing her bouncing, but he looked at Donald. “Yeah, bring her around.”  
Donald narrowed his eyes a bit. “What are you scheming, Lou?”

“What, _me?_ A _scheme?_ Uncle Donald, I’m insulted.” He wrapped his arms around Webby and a frowning Dewey. “We just want to make sure she’s good enough for our dear Uncle.”

_“Louis…”_

Louie sighed. “Easy, Uncle Donald, I’m just playing. Of course we’d like her over.” When Dewey’s frown deepened, Louie jabbed an elbow into his side. 

“Ouch!” Dewey exclaimed. But with his resolute silence broken, he looked down at the carpet. “I’m kind of tired,” he said. “May I be excused?”

A tense feeling permeated the room, and Donald desperately wanted Dewey to talk to him, but this wasn’t the time nor the place. “Yes, you may.”

Dewey walked quickly out of the room, ignoring the calls of ‘good night’ from the rest of them. Donald ran a hand down his face. 

Huey placed a hand on his arm. “Don’t worry about it, Uncle Donald. I know he’ll warm up to her.”

Donald smiles thinly and ruffled Huey’s hair. “Thanks, kiddo,” he said. 

The tense atmosphere was quickly lifted by the kids and Launchpad, who had a knack for easing situations. They left to see the new “improvements” he’d added to the plane. Mrs. Beakley excused herself to tend to the dishes. And so, it was just Scrooge and Donald. 

Scrooge rose from his chair, and approached Donald, who was still sitting at his place, fidgeting with his cell phone. Scrooge cleared his throat. “Beakley should be informed of any dietary restrictions, and I’m sure she’d also like to know Ms. Daisy’s preferences.”

Donald huffed out a dry laugh, but for a moment the silence between them returned. Finally, he said, “I should talk to him.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

Scrooge pointed with his cane in the general direction of where Dewey had gone. “Let him think it through for himself first. He’ll only fight you if you bring it up now.”

Donald didn’t want to admit Scrooge was right, but…well. He was. “…I’d really like them to get along.”

“Aye. But it can’t be forced. Though, I don’t think you should be too worried.”

“Yeah? Why’s that?”

“They both care for you, don’t they?” Scrooge asked, pointedly. “Dewey will work it out.” And then he turned and headed to the dining room’s large double doors. Briefly, he turned back. “Donald,” he said.

Donald looked up at him, eyebrow raised in question. 

Scrooge just nodded once, face carefully blank as ever. “Good on you.” And he left. 

Donald almost pondered what that meant, but he’d never quite been able to fully discern Scrooge’s feelings when the old man wanted them hidden, so he let it be. He glanced down at his phone, waking the screen to reread the text he’d left unanswered. 

 

_Did you talk to them yet?  
What did they say?_

_< 3_

 

He walked to the window and looked outside at his kids, sans one, playing a pick-up game of kickball with Launchpad. His shoulders lost some of their tension, and he actually started to believe his uncle’s assurance that things would work out. He unlocked his phone and typed out a response. 

 

__

__

_What are your plans for  
_ _this Friday?_

 

Donald knew, deep in his gut, that things would be fine. Though “fine” in the context of this family would likely come with a lot of pain and disagreement upfront. It was how they functioned. His phone buzzed. 

 

_I’m free :)_

_< 3_

Daisy was tough though. Donald had to believe she wouldn’t be chased away. 

 

_You are officially invited_  
_to McDuck Manor for  
_ _dinner. Scared? ;)_

_As if! I’m so excited!_  
_Thanks for talking to  
_ _them. Love you! x_

_< 3_

_I love you too_


End file.
